This is an addendum to protocol #3320. The investigators plan to simplify and validate a breath test protocol in which the time required for the test is eventually shortened from five hours to possibly 90 minutes and in which only one 13C galactose will be given orally to replace intravenous administration in normal and GALT deficient patients.